youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Alberto Pagnotta
Alberto Pagnotta (Pesaro, 18 gennaio 1988) è uno youtuber, doppiatore e attore italiano, noto su YouTube per la sua rubrica Un po' di voci, in cui imita le voci di vari personaggi di film e cartoni animati, in virtù della sua esperienza come doppiatore. Carriera pre-YouTubehttp://www.webstarschannel.it/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Bio-Alberto-Pagnotta.pdf Dopo varie esperienze nel campo della recitazione amatoriale durante gli anni della scuola, inizia a studiare teatro nel 2004 e nel 2005, all'età di 17 anni, realizza un cortometraggio dal titolo La Bicicletta, che gli dà l’opportunità di partecipare alla Mostra del Cinema di Venezia e poi al Festival del Film di Roma. Nel 2006 co-sceneggia e co-dirige il suo primo lungometraggio, Tutte le piccole Cose, che coinvolge gli studenti di tutte le scuole superiori di Pesaro e che viene proiettato nei cinema locali. Tra la fine del 2008 e l'inizio del 2009 studia recitazione e doppiaggio con Roberto Pedicini, Christian Iansante, Teo Bellia e Riccardo Niseem Onorato, iniziando a d ottenere i suoi primi ruoli di doppiaggio come voice over ''in vari spot radiofonici. Storia su YouTube Alberto pagnotta apre il suo canale omonimo su YouTube il 27 luglio 2010. Dopo due video riguardanti uno la sua esperienza al liceo scientifico di Pesaro, l'altro i Capital Voice Awards del 2011, realizza il suo primo video di imitazioni, vale a dire la prima puntata di ''Un po' di voci, la rubrica che lo renderà famoso, in cui imita le voci dei personaggi dei Simpson. Successivamente, porta avanti la rubrica imitando personaggi di altri cartoni animati ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cplLBI08diM I Griffin], [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJfC8Zj7ycs South Park], i lungometraggi Disney ecc.) ma anche di film live action (come Forrest Gump, Il Signore Degli Anelli e Ace Ventura), mentre nel 2013 carica un video tributo a Tonino Accolla, il suo doppiatore preferito da poco scomparso. La sua capacità di imitare la voce di Accolla e in particolare quella del personaggio di Homer Simpson, lo fa notare allo youtuber Frank Matano, che insieme realizzano il finto scherzo telefonico TELEFONATA A HOMER SIMPSON! - FRANK MATANO, video che ha superato il milione di views e cha ha dato molta visibilità a Pagnotta, che successivamente ha collaborato con molti altri youtubers. Parallelamente a Un po' di voci, inizia a caricare anche cover di canzoni tratte principalmente da colonne sonore, sempre mostrando le sue abilità da imitatore, oltre che vari vlog. Il 19 marzo 2014 pubblica il suo video probabilmente più famoso, ovvero [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3psiChM63Bc la cover della versione italiana di Let It Go], presente nel film d'animazione della Disney Frozen, in cui imita le voci di 20 personaggi Disney e Pixar. Questo video è stato ispirato dal video divenuto virale Disney and Pixar Sings Let it Go, caricato qualche giorno prima da Brian Hull. Il video ha totalizzato ad oggi oltre 600.000 visualizzazioni, ed è pertanto il suo più visualizzato. Il 4 aprile 2014 inaugura la rubrica Storia della Disney, in cui recita testi tratti dal libro omonimo scritto da Ginha Nader ed edito in Italia da Odoya. Dal 2013 partecipa come attore alla web-series Fuga dalla Morte, ideata da Michael Righini. Rubriche * [[Un po' di voci|'Un po' di voci']] * Storia della Disney * Cover di canzoni * Vlog Curiosità * Il suo attore preferito è Jim Carrey. http://www.webstarschannel.it/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Bio-Alberto-Pagnotta.pdf * I suoi film preferiti sono [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Truman_Show The Truman Show], [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Beauty American Beauty] ed [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Se_mi_lasci_ti_cancello Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind], mentre il suo film d'animazione preferito è [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_re_leone Il Re Leone].http://www.webstarschannel.it/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Bio-Alberto-Pagnotta.pdf * Ha collaborato con vari youtuber, tra i quali ViolettaRocks, Andrea Baglio, Olander The Weird e Frank Matano. Note Categoria:Youtubers Categoria:Youtubers italiani Categoria:Youtubers che parlano di Cinema Categoria:Youtubers che parlano di doppiaggio Categoria:100K Categoria:Nati nel 1988 Categoria:Youtubers marchigiani Categoria:Youtubers che fanno doppiaggi Categoria:Iscritti nel 2010